1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unmanned weapon system and a method for using the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an autonomous unmanned tower mobile intermodal container weapon (AUTMMIC) system, wherein the weapon is lowered for concealment and raised when it is to be used. In an exemplary embodiment, the AUTMMIC system is designed to fit within a conventional intermodal shipping container and is configured to receive modular components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current methods of protecting a location or target require live soldiers to guard sand bag fortresses which may be vulnerable to guerilla attacks. However, this method exposes the soldiers to physical, biological, and/or nuclear risks.
In addition, manned protection points require a large amount of support resources such as lodging, food, and hygiene equipment and supplies. Also, these points require massive amounts of man power, machine, and materials to fortify and maintain the position.
Several systems are currently being developed to allow for the protection of a desired location or target, without the need to risk human life.
A related art systems may include a weapon system that is housed within a frame. For example, the patent granted to Helms et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,013,790 discloses a stealth weapon module that includes a weapon support cage and a weapon, wherein the weapon module is able to be stowed beneath a retractable hard roof of the support cage. However, this module requires a direct power source and will be useless if the power is cut or the batteries expire, since it does not utilize any renewable energy sources such as wind or solar.
While these and other prior art devices may be suitable for their intended applications, none of them solve the various problems addressed by the present invention.